


Not Oblivious at all

by SamaelSphinx



Series: Cheating Derek Hale [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Supernatural Means Having A Big Dick, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Creampie, Cuckolding, Derek Hale Has a Nice Ass, Facials, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Infidelity, Isaac Lahey Has A Big Dick, Jackson Whittemore has a big dick, Jordan Parrish Has A Big Dick, Knotting, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Pack, Oblivious Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Oral Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Theo Raeken Has A Big Dick, Top Jackson Whittemore, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelSphinx/pseuds/SamaelSphinx
Summary: Stiles hated vans. The entire pack was traveling in two of them. The one they were in was not full, thanks to the last row where there were four seats. And that was the reason for his annoyance.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore/Theo Raeken/Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Theo Raeken, Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore/Jordan Parrish/ Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Cheating Derek Hale [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758403
Comments: 65
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hale of an Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812949) by [ColetheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf). 
  * Inspired by [Proper Procedure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927092) by [ColetheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf). 



> Hello, everyone. A New work here.  
> I hope you like it, and for any mistake, please forgive me ahead.  
> Also, one smut scene was inspired by another work.

Stiles hated vans. The entire pack was traveling in two of them. The one they were in was not full, thanks to the last row where there were four seats. And that was the reason for his annoyance.

Stiles had hoped to go with Derek the whole trip, but as Lydia insisted on going ahead, but refused to be next to the driver alone, there was Stiles. In the confusion, Derek ended up in the back row, away from Stiles, along with Jackson. Before more people could fill the remaining seats, Jackson closed the door - the asshole he was - and sent the rest to the other van.

Stiles spent the trip exchanging messages with Derek.

***

Stiles sat by the window, headphones plugged in. It was night and the Van's lights were off. Lydia and the rest of the pack slept in their seats. Peter was awake driving. Derek seemed to be sleeping in the back, next to Jackson, who seemed to be the only one awake, if his cell phone light in the darkness meant anything.

A notification came, a message. It was Jackson. Stiles looked back in time to see the wolf looking at him and then went back to his own cell phone. He opened it:

* Stilinski, do you want to see something interesting? *

* If it's not stupid *

Jackson sent a file.

Stiles opened it and choked. It was a nude. Jackson's — It was probably his pic — jeans were open and his dick was out, thick and big. It was impressive, Stiles admitted, but he still had a boyfriend.

* WTF, Jackson. What is your problem?*

Stiles looked again at the ex-kanima, who, seeing the human staring at him, gestured down. Derek still looked asleep.

* LOL I just took it *

* Retarded, my boyfriend is on your side. What do you want with this? *

* Derek? Don't worry, he has better reactions than you do whenever he sees my cock. *

* Okay, I believe (sarcasm). Tired of mocking me? I have more to do. *

* Seriously Stilinski. He's now giving me a blowjob. *

And instantly a file arrived. Afraid Stiles opened it. It was a picture of a familiar hair on what looked like the ex-kanima's lap. Stiles looked back. He saw Jackson looking down, a suggestive expression on his face lit by the light of his cell phone. Derek was not visible.

* That doesn't prove anything. * Stiles sent, but deepa down he knew he was lying to himself.

He waited, but Jackson's answer did not come. Instead, a video call was requested. The human hesitated once, twice, and then three times before answering. Jackson aimed his cell phone camera down.

It was possible to see a black hair making movements, up and down, on the jock's lap. Jackson then held Hale's head by the hair, before his waist gave a sudden, strong thrust up, which caught the alpha off guard. Derek in a move came out of Jackson's cock. Stiles looked back and picked up in time to see his boyfriend trying to contain a cough.

"What the fuck, Whittemore." He listened through the headphones, the video call was still online.

They didn't speak very loudly, obviously so as not to attract attention. Derek, however, saw Stiles looking and clearly paled.

Stiles froze too. His boyfriend was cheating on him, but what can he do? He could wait until morning, or until they came back. Still, his curiosity was bigger, and he decided to see how far they would go.

* Stiles? Still awake? * A message from Derek arrived.

*Yes. Are you alright? Looks like you choked. *

* Ah yes, it was just a cough. I must have swallowed something in my sleep. *

*OK lol. I'm going to sleep now, good night. *

*Good night*

The video call was still on, the camera was now pointed at Derek. The recording phone emitted a small flash. Stiles could still hear them.

"Ah, come on, Hale." Jackson said. "Are you going to sulk?"

"You're lucky, Whittemore. Very lucky. You shouldn't even be filming. If Stiles sees this, I'll kill you."

And apparently he was not sincere, since the camera went back to filming the wolf's still erect cock, showing the alpha swalloing almost that entire cock.

Stiles opened the chat, there were things he wanted to know.

*When it started?*

He then observed the video call. Jackson did not text back.

"Hale, hey!" Jackson groaned, taking the alpha out of his dick. "Do you remember how we started, huh?"

"It was that night ... your first full moon as a wolf ..." Derek moaned softly, like a bitch, thought Stiles. He sucked as he could, just stopping to answer Jackson and then he started sucking again.

"What happened?"

"You had lost control and managed to escape… we were looking for you… I found you…"

"AND?" Whittemore sighed, as soon as the Hale sucked particularly hard.

"We fought… you were just wearing very thin shorts, I kept paying attention to your dick bouncing there… I ended up with my clothes destroyed…"

"So?"

"I had spent a lot of your energy, but you still had a lot."

"Yes… then you ended up "stumbling and falling on all fours "and ..."

"And before I got up, you had already torn the rest of my Jeans that were already in rags…"

"And when you saw it, I already had my fat cock buried deep inside?" Jackson laughed, low. "You are a bitch, Hale. Remember how it ended?"

"You popped a knot at the end, we were stuck for hours… only then did your wolf could calm down." He groaned, remembering the sensation.

Now everything was explained. Stiles now knew why they only appeared in the morning, and naked. Despite the story of having fought was not a lie. The version they had told everyone at the time was incomplete, but not false.

"Shit." Stiles heard Derek. "Your knot…"

"Then hold on tight." Jackson laughed, and Stiles saw how he grabbed his boyfriend's head and guided him back to his dick. Derek didn't have time to suck, because soon the Whittemore was fucking his mouth hard. The sounds of the choking alpha were drowned out by the sound of the moving van.

Jackson was already close to coming, so Stiles watched as his knot formed in minutes. In a few last thrusts, he passed completely through the alpha's mouth, locking behind his teeth. The Hale thought he would dislocate his jaw, while with low grumbling Jackson began to spill his hot load down the alpha's throat. Seconds later the video call ended and Stiles turned back one last time, then saw Jackson look suggestively at him, smiling. He and his boyfriend would be like that for a long time.

Only then did Stiles notice how hard he was.

***

It was the first full moon after Jackson had ceased to be a Kanima. The first full moon and, in a moment of total distraction, he had escaped! He ran for the preserve. Everyone was tense and the wolves parted to look for him, cautiously. They couldn't smell it, because by now everyone smelled like pack, more or less the same, and the Full moon was just… so distracting. They would have to cover as much of area as possible and those who found him should contact the others.

Derek went alone. He didn't find Jackson, but more properly he himself was found. When he realized it, he was knocked to the ground.

They started to fight, the alpha tried to contain the beta. Maybe he didn't need to call others, he thought, he was his responsibility after all.

However, he couldn't look away from the wolf's groin, who wore only very thin shorts. The werewolf's cock drew attention by its size, even soft, while moving almost without restrictions in the shorts. That was a side of the Alpha that he himself didn't know.

In his distraction, the alpha's clothes ended up in tatters. He tore the rest of the shirt off his body. In a second moment, the pants were already shredded. The wolf wore no underwear. He noticed, however, how fierce the beta cock was filling with blood and coming to life. One more mistake, and Jackson had knocked him down again.

The alpha was resting on his knees and hands in the dirt of the woods. Ashamed of his mistakes. When he was about to get up and fight again, he was surprised that the scraps of his pants were rudely pulled out. If not for his sneakers, he was completely naked. He turned around, surprised, in time to see his attacker tear off the thin shorts he wore, with his claws. And before the alpha reacted, the beta had already speared him open at once with his massive cock. Derek groaned, and groaned even more when Jackson grabbed his waist and started to thrust deeply.

Derek could have reacted, but decided not to. He needed to burn the beta energy, and he didn't want to admit that he was enjoying it. He needed that. Maybe when they got back he would explain everything to the Stilinski, but for now he let Jackson enjoy the moment.

They stayed that way all night. Jackson fucked him at least three times or more, Derek had lost count. It was only a long time later, with Jackson already filling the alpha as he could with his cum, and being Derek already exhausted, his body dirty, his skin sweaty, his ass full of cum - to the point that it had long since started to drip off of his entrance to his thighs - that Jackson's knot finally came up and kept them stuck for a few more hours. Only then did the beta calm down, exhausted. 

***

For the rest of the trip, back and forth, Stiles acted naturally. He didn't know what to say, nor did he wanted to. He was brooding and thinking about it.

There was one incident, however, during the motel stay. The gang sat down at the first motel on the side of the road they found. There were rooms, but they needed to share. Stiles and Derek arranged a room with three single beds. There was room for one more, and after a shared look, to everyone's surprise, Stiles demanded that Jackson take the third bed.

They went to sleep with speed. It was already night, everything was silent. Stiles was waiting. His breathing was shallow and his heart calm, a wolf would not notice that he was awake. At a certain time of night he noticed a shadow rising and walking silently towards the bathroom.

The lights were not turned on, the bathroom door opened and closed without a sound. Minutes later, another shadow did the same. The bathroom's light came on.

Derek and Jackson didn't exchange words inside. They were practically ready: Jackson had just lay in his underwear, carried his cell phone over there. Derek dressed in sweatpants. It didn't take much. Derek leaned over the bathroom sink, pushing down his clothes - the alpha's cock already erect with anticipation. Jackson did the same with his underwear - his hard dick jumping alive. In a few seconds he was already pounding deep and fast in the alpha, holding him by his waist.

— Hale, your ass is the best thing I've ever fucked. — He grunted. — I can't get enough of it.

Within minutes a message arrived. Jackson took his cell phone from the sink and opened the chat, smirking. All of this without hesitating in his thrusts at any moment.

\- What is it?

\- Nothing. - Still, he connected the video call as requested in the message. Next to the sink , there was a large mirror. Jackson pointed the camera over there.

In his bed, Stiles watched them both reflected in the mirror by his cell phone. The way theirs muscles moved in the rhythm of them having sex, how Jackson wore a fierce expression, and Derek one of pure pleasure. Then, without hesitation, he opened his shorts and pulled his hard cock out.

***

They came back some time later. Stiles didn't sleep, but Derek thought so and just that mattered. They turned off the bathroom light, opened the door and closed it carefully.

\- Derek? - Stiles pretended to wake up. - Is that you?

\- Y-yes.

\- Were you in the bathroom?

\- Yes, babe.

\- And Jackson?

\- Asleep, in his bed. - It was a lie, Jackson was right behind him. They came back from the bathroom walking more carefully than they had when going, because the beta had done the favor of tying the two together with his knot. They decided to go back to bed, better than waiting for what could last hours.

\- Ah, ok. Good night, Der ...

\- Good night, Sti.

They started walking again, and carefully layed down on Derek's bed. The beta spooned the alpha, Jackson's cock pumping more cum occasionally in Derek's ass. From time to time the beta tried to thrust, making the alpha contain a moan. After hours, when the knot finally ended, Jackson returned to his bed.

Only then did Stiles really slept.

***

The trip back was the same, but Stiles was more alert. He paid attention to every small escape Derek made, and always shared a smirk with Jackson. In a way, it was Derek who was being betrayed now, as the human and the beta had a secret.

There have been many other opportunities and incidents since Stiles found out about them, but Jackson always sent him pictures and videos.

***

There was that time, on Halloween. There was a party on the floor below the loft, after all the entire building belonged to the Hale. Jackson's costume was Stilinski's idea. He was shirtless, a cap on his head. He carried a tray with three hot dogs. He was a sexy hot dog seller. Basically, a joke for him to offer his sausage to anyone who asks.

When the party had progressed and the drinks were running low, Jackson and Derek escaped to the upstairs loft. Stiles smiled, watching them go. Derek thinking no one noticed. Five minutes later, Stiles ran to the Loft. He opened the door and automatically heads turned towards him: Jackson and Derek. One smiled, the other paled.

Jackson was in front of Derek, who was sitting on the couch. The hot dog tray was held in front of his waist. The hot dog in the middle was right where his zipper was open. The sausage in the middle of the bread was nothing but the wolf's own dick.

Derek was sitting on the couch, leaning toward Jackson. The greedy mouth on the hot dog.

— What are you doing? - Stiles pretended to be surprised in a genuine way.

— Well…

— Can't you see, Stilinski? Derek is hungry.

\- Ah! Why did not you say it before? - He smiled. - I saw you coming and thought something might have happened.

And Derek was surprised. The human's heart had not failed. Had he really fallen for that excuse? In fact, the alpha underestimated him. Stilinski was a perfect liar, and he was fully aware of what really happened there. It was Jackson who had warned him moments before they were both going to escape to the loft.

\- And does it taste good, Der?

\- Yeah, Der. Give it a try ... - Jackson scoffed, forcing the alpha's head towards the hot dog. - There's mayonnaise inside.

Derek confused, opened his mouth and took the tip of the "sausage" inside. So the door to the loft opened again. It was Scott, poor Scott, who caught that scene: Derek with his mouth on one of the beta's hot dogs. Everyone froze.

\- What are you doing?

\- Can't you see, Scotty? - Stilinski pulled his friend aside. - Derek is hungry, that's it.

\- B-but…

\- What's the problem? — Stiles Voice tone was genuine.

-… nothing, I think.

\- Come on, let's go back to the party.

That was surprising to Jackson and Stiles. Both acted so naturally that they managed to deceive not only Derek, but the poor fool McCall. Derek thought he and Jackson had, in fact, deceived the human and Scott. Ah, if he knew that Stiles already knew about his secret activities.

***

Then came December. Derek had left, to meet with Jackson. He had to return to the loft halfway, at the terrible insistence of Stiles, who insisted on giving him a Christmas present.

He ran up the stairs. The quicker it was over, the quicker he could make a lame excuse, and the sooner Jackson would be pounding him hard.

He reached the loft, oppened the big door at once, and his jaw dropped. There was Jackson, naked and moaning on his feet. Stiles was on his knees, devouring the wolf's massive cock.

\- … what?

\- Get over this already, Hale. He knows… fuck. - Jackson managed to say, gesturing. - Now come here.

Derek, the bitch he was, had already gotten over the shock, thanks to his desire. He walked with firm steps and fell to his knees beside the human, who gave him an amused look. The alpha's stomach churned, but only a little.

With an audible sound, Stiles sucked one last time and dropped the beta's cock. Then Derek took over and started sucking, while the human began to distribute kisses and licks over the wolf's hard dick and balls.


	2. Jackson, the hot dog vendor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween party night.  
> Derek and Jackson have some treats of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another chapter with more smut. I'm really excited with this Fanfic.
> 
> This one is more focused on Derek and Jackson than Stiles.

Halloween night. The party was ready to start on the floor below the loft. Many members of the pack were present. Derek was anxious, Jackson said his costume would be a surprise for him.

The door opened, and Jackson entered. The alpha's cock twitched in the confines of his jeans. Jackson wore a cap. He was shirtless, and a tray was attached in front of his waist through suspenders over his bare shoulders, as the beta was shirtless, showing his muscles. He wore jeans and sneakers. There were three hot dogs on the tray.

Jackson approached the alpha, who wore no costume.

\- What's up, alpha? Are you going for a hot dog? I'm sure you will love my sausage ... - He laughed, malicious. Many members of the pack rolled their eyes at the dirty joke.

Derek remained impassive on the outside, but inside he was sweating cold. His cock was beginning to harden.

\- For that, Whittemore, you got a special job with me upstairs. - Derek announced. Many betas laughed, thinking that the ex-kanima was going to be punished someway. Derek had other intentions, after all Stiles wasn't even there. - The rest of you remain, the party is about to start so stay here.

And with that, they left and went up to the next floor.

***

As soon as the door was closed, they reached the sofa. Derek, shaking hands, removed the tray from Jackson's costume and set it on the coffee table. The beta let the alpha lead.

Finally the tray out of the way, Derek looked at the huge bulge in the other's jeans. He opened the zipper and button, while Jackson watched with lust in his eyes. Unzipping his jeans, Derek could see the shape of the dick in the Whittemore's thin boxer. In a hurry, the alpha released the cock from its confinement. Jackson sighed, longing for the possible blowjob to come.

However, Derek surprised him by making him sit on the couch, before wrapping the massive dick in his warm hand and starting to masturbate. Jackson did not contain his sighs and moans. Derek was there to satisfy him.

He had trouble paying attention to the full extent of the beta, whose head hung on the back of the sofa. He was panting, his abs moving each time.

\- Damn! - He groaned after some minutes, feeling his climax. With hot, bulky jets, Jackson came over his chest and abs, smearing his entire torso.

Derek, seeing that, couldn't help himself and dropped his mouth over the spilled cum.

Almost half an hour later they returned. The party was already agitated, and they both mingled in the crowd.

***

The party was almost full. It was impossible to move properly on the dance floor. And the black lights that illuminated everything made it even more difficult to see what anyone was doing. In the crowd, everyone seemed to dance to the DJ.

It was at one point on the dance floor that the Hale found Jackson. He looked around, and seeing no pack member, he joined the crowd, reaching for the beta.

Jackson was hotter than usual. His cap was gone, but sweat lit up his athletic body.

When he saw the alpha, Jackson smiled wondering what was coming. Derek had been cutting through the crowd, barely able to move between people.

As he approached Jackson, they exchanged only a suggestive look before the alpha turned his back and glued his body to the other wolf, which grabbed his waist. They danced more than glued, as Jackson rubbed himself against the Hale's ass, his cock hardening in his pants. No one around noticed anything strange, after all it was too crowded and too dark for both of them to look suspicious.

\- Didn't you come in costume, Hale?

\- Here is my costume, Beta. - He moaned, before pulling away from Jackson to finally, with a claw, open a tear in the back of his pants. - But what about your hot dogs.

Jackson grunted, delighted by the sight. He grabbed the tear on either side and pulled, revealing Hale's ass. He wasn't wearing underwear.

\- I left the tray up there, but that's okay ... - He said, unzipping and allowing his cock, already hard, to come out. - Don't worry, I have a sausage just for you.

And with that they connected their bodies again, Jackson, penetrating the alpha with a single hit, started thrusting. They were slow, but strong. They moaned with pleasurer, their bodies breathing hard: in the chaos, no one noticed what was happening. They were just another couple dancing close together.

They were in a hurry, of course. If someone in the pack saw it, it would generate suspicion. So, Jackson's thrusts were aimed directly at the alpha's prostate. The faster they came, the better.

And so, Derek came in record time, with the thought in his head that they were actually doing THAT right THERE, in the middle of everyone.

His walls contracted, while his dick erupted painfully in the confines of his clothes.

As Jackson felt the alpha's ass contracting around his hard-rock cock, he stopped holding himself and came along, filling the alpha.

***

At one point during the party, drunkenness was visible. The pack ended up getting drunk with alcohol blended with wolfsbane and other special substances. Derek and Jackson didn't get drunk. That hour, their eyes met and they smiled. Derek wasn't drunk, but hungry. Jackson took out his cell phone and sent a message, but not to the alpha.

Minutes later they both sneaked out and went up to the Hale's loft. They entered and closed the door. Derek was sweaty and moaning like a bitch, looking forward to everything the beta was going to offer him.

They approached the blessed sofa. Jackson told Hale to sit down, as if he were the alpha, and Derek did as he was told. Jackson turned and picked up the forgotten hot dog tray on the coffee table. He had his back to the alpha, who was watching the blond fiddling with something.

When he finally turned around, he was holding the tray at his waist level. The three hot dogs were there. The middle one was right where his jean's zipper was open. The beta's cock was out, big, thick and hard. It was in the middle bread, like If it was the hot dog's sausage.

\- Enjoy your food. - The blonde laughed, watching the alpha salivate.

Without delay Derek leaned over, approaching the tray and grabbing the "hot dog". His mouth eagerly began to taste the treat, when the door to the loft opened and Derek froze, watching Stiles enter.

\- What are you doing? - For the alpha, the human's tone was of genuine surprise.

\- Well…

\- Can't you see, Stilinski? Derek was hungry.

\- Ah! Why did not you say it before? - He smiled. - I saw you coming and thought something might have happened.

Derek was surprised. The human's heart had not failed. Had he really fallen for that excuse? He didn't know, but he underestimated the human. Stilinski was a perfect liar, and he was fully aware of what really happened there. It was Jackson who had warned him moments before they were both going to escape to the loft.

\- And does it taste good, Der?

\- Yeah, Der. Give it a try ... - Jackson scoffed, forcing the alpha's head towards the hot dog. - There's mayonnaise inside.

Derek confused, opened his mouth and took the tip of the "sausage" inside. So the door to the loft opened again. It was Scott, poor Scott, who caught that scene: Derek with his mouth on one of the beta's hot dogs. Everyone froze.

\- What are you doing?

\- Can't you see, Mascot? - Stilinski pulled his friend aside. - Derek was hungry, that's it.

\- B-but…

\- What's the problem?

-… nothing, I think.

\- Come, let's go back to the party.

And so they both left. Derek was still genuinely stunned that he apparently managed to trick Stiles and Scott. So distracted, it was Jackson who pulled him out of the trance.

\- Hale, if you started then finish. - The alpha's eyes shifted to the beta. - Eat your hot dog already.

Derek's eyes filled with lust, and before he saw it, his mouth was already slamming down on the hot dog. It didn't take long, but soon the tray was abandoned on the coffee table again. The alpha only held one bread, where in the middle was the beta's msssive dick. Jackson had put his hands behind his head and was enjoying the sensation of Derek helping himself with his sausage.

\- Oh yes, Hale. He groaned, feeling the bread around his pole as Derek masturbated and swallowed him as he could.

It was very dirty, but it only added to the pleasure that was about to explode in an orgasm from the beta's dick.

\- Enough, Hale. The alpha groaned softly, missing the cock in his mouth, as Jackson removed him. - Let's put that sausage somewhere else. Turn your back.

And Derek promptly did. Not so long ago the beta had filled him with cum, but the alpha was obviously hard to saciate, not that the beta wasn't. The alpha leaned over the couch, and Jackson's eyes sparkled when he saw the Hale's pants again. He remembered well what it meant, but then instead of just pulling the edges to reveal the alpha's entrance, he pulled the tear completely. Now the alpha's huge ass was all bared.

\- Hale, your ass is not only the best I've ever fucked. — He gave the alpha's bubble butt a hard slap in anticipation. - It's the most beautiful too. Damn, I can barely see you walking that my dick starts to get hard…

\- I don't believe ... - The alpha seemed to wander.

\- Hm?

\- Scott? Okay, but I don't believe Stiles fell for that excuse ...

\- Holy shit, Hale! - The beta invaded him in a sharp thrust. After the job Jackson did hours ago at the party, plus the wolfsbane the pack drank, the Hale would still be a few hours before it was as tight as before.

\- B-but… Jackson! - He felt the wolf start to thrust, the Beta's hands wrapped around his throat, slightly squeezing.

— Stop talking. How about focusing more on your hot dog?

The wolf's expression as he got into the fucking was that of ferocity. Derek moaned and babbled meaninglessly as he was being split open by that massive dick.

\- Shit, Hale. You love it don't you? Being fucked by me?

The other groaned, perhaps agreeing .

— Here. — He dropped his hands from the alpha's throat, and with one of them took out his cell phone, handing it to Hale. - Record!

Derek obeyed, turning on the camera and making it as steady as he could in his condition. He was filming his sweaty face, shining with pleasure in the foreground, in the background he could see Jackson pounding him, his muscles showing in his shirtless body. When he saw himself filmed, Jackson showed off, flexing his athletics biceps, without stopping a single moment of thrusting in the alpha.

They were going to come soon, their moans were loud and they didn't hide it. Derek didn't care about anything right now, except with coming. And so he came, moaning like an omega in heat, spilling seed onto the couch and being penetrated by his own beta wolf.

— Shit… — Jackson groaned, withdrawing from the alpha and pulling him roughly to his knees. The beta then wrapped his massive cock in one hand and finished himself. — Oh… fuck…

And he came. Jets flying over the slut's face and hair. They took a deep breath. It was time for Jackson to fix his jeans and Derek to put another one. Instead, he quickly seatead on the sofa as the loft's door opened again and Stiles appeared.

\- Der? - He asked, seeing his boyfriend's face covered in white substance.

\- I told him to be careful with the mayonnaise. - Jackson explained, taking the hot dog tray and going down back to the party.


	3. The hole, The Wrestling, The Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three more scenarios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here again, hope you enjoy it.

Another incident between the time Jackson knotted Derek's mouth and the one when Derek and Stiles blew Jackson, happened during the time the pack visited a city near Beacon Hills. It was closer than the other tripp, so no vans.

During the return, the pack decided stop at a roadside gas station. It wasn't the best of the places. But it had a bathroom and a dinner. Some of the pack got ahead to the dinner, some other to the bathroom. Derek, feeling an itch, awaited for Jackson's signal. It came when they saw they leaving the bathroom and following to the dinner. 

— Okay. — Jackson said out loud. — I think I'm going to the bathroom.

Derek grinned, not saying anything, but going ahead.

— Hey, Der. Wait. — A smirking Stiles said, and Derek froze. 

If Stiles was going with them, Derek wasn't getting any of Jackson's cock.

— Okay. — He grunted, disguising his annoyance. Maybe, if he waited, Stiles would go ahead to the dinner and he would be able to at least suck the beta off.

At the Bathroom were three stalls. Jackson took the middle one, already loosening his belt.  
Stiles got closer to the sink, looking at the mirror. Derek took the First stall, If he wasn't getting any cock he at least would piss.

— No shit! — Jackson voice came up. Derek looked at the stall's wall, where in the other side Jackson was. He gazed, until he found what could be the source of surprise.

A glory hole.

A fucking glory hole at the not very thin wall. Derek salivated, that was his chance.

— What's up? — Stiles asked.

— There's a glory hole here. — Jackson laughed. — Now Derek can finally suck my cock here.

— Oh shut up, Whittemore. — The Alpha dismissed It as If was some joke, but already getting in his knees in front of the hole, eagerly observing through the hole Jackson jerking off a few times until his cock was already fully swollen. Then, he inserted it through the hole. Derek didn't even waited for Stiles to leave, and started to suck the most he could.

Stiles understood very well what the beta meant, and so he said:

— Der, I'm gonna go. Don't Take too long. Okay?

— Yeah, yeah. Okay! — Derek rushed, and Stiles left. 

Some seconds later Derek heard steps, someone had come back. The steps approached the stall, before knocking in the middle one. Jackson opened the door without questioning. It was Stiles.

— Jackson, who's there? — The Alpha asked worried, letting go of his suck cocking work, but continued jerking off the wolf.

— Derek, what If I say there's a stranger here wanting a turn with your ass? Would you let him, slut? — The beta asked, his voice uneven.

— Yes… fuck! I want it!

— So fucking turn over, and put your ass over this hole.

And Derek obeyed, removing his belt and pushing down his pants. His glorious, bubble ass bounced free. Then, he did as he was told, using his hands to open his ass, before closing the distance between his asshole and the glory hole.

— Good slut! — Jackson praised.

In the meantime, Stiles pushed down his own jeans, at his knees level. The human's cock sprung free. It wasn't as big and as thick as the beta's werewolf cock, but It was big and swollen anyway. 

Derek had never been a bottom with Stiles, he would not even notice It was his cock. And so, with a sharp thrust he buried himself in the werewolf.

— Oh yeah! — Derek moaned, starting to move his ass as the same time the "stranger" started thrusting.

— Isn't it great, Derek? Having a stranger fucking you open? Then we go back to the dinner, your ass full with someone's cum while you talk to that dumb boyfriend of yours? — Jackson teased, jerking himself off. Stiles bit his lips, he couldn't moan or it would spoil the fun. Derek's cock remained there, hard, leaking and untouched.

The beta resolved not to stay behind anymore, and decided to stay behind Stiles, who only noticed when Jackson already covered up his mouth.

— Shhhh… — Jackson shushed. His mouth close to Stiles ear, bitting It. Then, with the other hand Jackson started to finger Stiles open, the beta's massive dick resting against the human's thigh. The human couldn't belive that sight. He already knew that cock, but he wasn't fucked by it yet. 

He couldn't focus too much on the matter anyway, as the feeling of fucking Derek ass while being filled was almost unberable. Stiles only whined against Jackson's hand when he felt his fingers leaving his ass, before being replaced by Jackson's cock.

— So… fucking… tight. — The Wolf panted against his ear, and started thrusting. One hand muting the human, the other lifted his own shirt, baring his abs and pecs.

Stiles didn't know what to do. In one side he was pounding an amazing ass, in the other he was being pounded by an amazing cock, feeling the hard abs of Jackson against his back.. In reality, he couldn't do anything at all except follow the rythmn now imposed by Jackson. His legs were shaking and he knew he would cum very, very soon…

— Fuck yeah! Cum in me! Fill me! — Derek whined as a bitch, feeling the first jet of the "stranger's" cum hit his prostate. The Alfa himself started to cum too, just from the sheer thought of a stranger coloring his insides with hot, white cum.

Jackson, feeling that ass spamming around his massive cock, released with a ferocious grunt, filling Stiles.

After that, Stiles was the First to quickly leave. He got to the dinner and pretended nothing happened.

The Dinner was mostly full. Derek and Jackson came back and seated next to Stiles. Derek happy, looking around and trying to guess whose cum was inside him, and who had been bred by the beta.

***

When Stiles reached the old hale house and got out of his car, he found Derek and Jackson just in underwear. They were at the dirty ground. Jackson was spooning the Alpha, who had one leg lifted by Jackson's strong arm.

"Shit!". Derek mentally cursed. How was Stiles almost always catching them like that? With Jackson buried deep in him? Yes, If someone looked closer, he would see that Derek and Jackson's underwears were slightly pushed down, allowing Jackson to put his dick in Hale's fat ass.

— Hey, Guys. What's up?

— We're training Stiles. I told you Jackson wanted some extra lessons.I said you to not come here. 

— Oh come on Derek? I got bored. Also I bought lunch.

— Oh fuck… — Derek moaned, as Jackson tried a small thrust. …Fucking thank you, babe.

— Oh, no prob Der. But How about you, Jackson? Doing great?

— Of course, Stilinski. See? I already dominated this Bitch over here. — He Said smirking, another small thrust.

— L-language. — He warned. Derek still believed Stiles don't know he was being split open by the beta's cock.

— Okay, I will wait inside. — The human grabbed some packets from his car, going to the house. — When you both finish, come eat.

— Wait, Stilinski. — Jackson called up. Stiles looked back. 

— Yes?

— Did you brought something with mayonnaise or cream?

— Yes, why?

— That's good, Derek here loves smearing himself with this kind of stuff.

Stiles laughed and finally entered the house. Immediately Jackson restarted his brutal pace.

— Fuck… Jackson, better stop…

— No way!

— B-but Stiles… fuck.

— Just shut up and cum already.

And with a particularly hit at his prostate, Derek came moaning.

***

There was this time, also a trip. A camping trip. They shared tents, and when Jackson expressed his desire to be in his and Derek's tent the human accepted. Derek was grinning inside.

Late at night, everyone got to sleep. At the alpha's tent, Stiles slept at one side, Derek at the middle and Jackson in the other side. The darkness was pitch black everywhere. The trio was only in underwear.

Jackson was sleeping peacefully. Derek, thanks to being a were, could perfectly see in the Dark how the beta's torso was up and down with his breathing. Without hesitation his hand found Jackson's abs, right before going under his underwear and grabbing his cock.

Jackson woke up with a moan, but quickly realized what was happening.

— Derek? — Stiles appeared to woke up too.

— No, it's me.

— Jackson, what's up?

— Nothing, Stilinski. I'm just hard rock right now. Do you wanna help me? A blowjob and I may knot this pretty little mouth of yours.

— What? No, gross. — He whispered, faking a disgusted tone, but wanting nothing more than to service the jock. He don't know what was happening exactly, but had the notion that Derek has Jackson's big cock either in his mouth, Hand or ass.

— Oh, too bad Derek is sleeping. He would probably be on my cock right now.

— And what, Jackson? You would wake up from your wet Dream?

— Oh, no, Stilinski. — He panted, as Derek incresead the speed in his hand job, having pushed down the jock's underwear. — It would be even better, I would fuck those tits of him.

And Derek understood, crawling slowly until he was over the blond's leaking cock. He took the Beta's cock between his pecs, and Jackson started to thrust. It wasn't like fucking a woman's tits, but was enough for Jackson.

— See… Stilinski? — He panted, his muscled torso going up and down. — Just like that I would cover his neck and chin with my spunk.

— Okay, Jackson. That's the last time you sleep next to me again. I'm gonna go back to sleeping, you can go jerk off or whatever, just be quiet. Derek's still sleeping.

— No problem… I'm … Cumming! — With that muffled curse, his balls drew up and emptied themselves in hot jets. Some cum landing on the Alpha, some on the beta's groin, balls and abs. Derek ended up with his chin and neck drenched, but satisfied. And Stiles with some material for jerking off later.


	4. Three Wolves, One Hellhound, One Chimera and a Human: two sluts and a four cocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened following the de night in wich Derek found Stiles blowing Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part, Although I'm not done with this universe already and have a few ideas four more works.
> 
> Also, you will notice here that the storyline diverges from the tv series.

Now It was December.  
At the Loft, Derek and Stiles were sharing a fully naked Jackson's cock. The Beta was pounding the back of Derek's throat, while with one hand he guided the human's mouth on his cock. Right before he took himself out of Derek's throat and started fucking the human's mouth. Derek whined at the loss and Jackson, sighed. 

— Oh shit. Just me won't be enough, huh? C'mon Stiles, hand me your phone! 

And so he did, fishing It out of his pocket and handing It to the beta. 

— Good Job. Here's your prize, fucking Slut! — With a grunt he came, blowing his sticky seed over the Stilinski's tongue. 

Phone on his hand, Jackson started to tap. 

— Hey, calm down Hale! — The Wolf ordered, as the Alpha started to suck his softening and sensitive dick, making it hard again. — Don't need to rush. 

***

Derek and Stiles were down on all fours, the two naked, Jackson was pounding Derek hard, before changing to Stiles, before going back to Derek and so on. 

That's how Jordan found them. He came to the loft almost crashing down the door. Despite the cold air outside, he was barely in his pjs and a shirt with the buttons opened. His bare abs were panting, he was sweating heavily.

— What a hell? — He asked in disbelief, seeing them with their ass being fucked by the blond. — Didn't you need my help, Stiles?

— W-what? — The human didn't understand a single thing.

— I called you, Parrish. With Stiles phone… — Jackson said, stopping briefly to pound the pale boy's prostate, before starting to fuck Derek again. — But he does need your help. He's in need of a good dicking. I would like to give It to him, but there's two sluts, and they don't like sharing too much.

— W-why Jordan? — Stiles asked, looking at the Hellhound with lusty eyes, before stopping at the giant bulge in the Hellhound's pj.

— Why? Because he wants it. The entire pack knows how he looks at you, and how jealous he's of Derek. 

— Is that true, Jord- Stiles whined, feeling Jackson back at his ass.

The Hellhound was speechless, noticing how hard he was. Painfully hard. 

— You are f-fucking lucky, babe. — Stiles smiled at Derek. — If I've know about that sooner, I would've gotten split open by Jordan a long time ago since I discovered about you being a slut.

— What do you want, Slutilinski? — The beta sneered.

— I-I want Jordan. — He moaned.

With that, the deputy snapped. He got, without hesitation, where the trio was. He left his shirt on the ground, in the way. He stopped above the Stilinski.

— Do you want it, Stiles?

— Y-yes!

— Fuck! — Jordan panted, pushing down his pjs. Free, his cock bounced wildly. Hard, he was as big and as thick as the Whittemore.

Stile's mouth was left hanging open, but not too long. Grabbing his boss son's head with his muscled arm, he approached his massive cock to Stiles eager lips, smearing the swollen, red Head over the cupid-bowed lips. The human licked his lips over the strong taste, right before he shoved all the way in and started fucking the human's throat.

His pace was fast, he never withdrew completely his cock from Stiles mouth, but only half of his 8½ inches, before he pushed inside again. The slut's lips were closed around his girth.

— Oh Fuck… Stiles… you don't know how much I jerked off thinking of you… — Parrish held his cock deep there, fully in that cocksucker's mouth, before restarting to pound. — Every time you came to the station… I had to blow my load in one of the bathroom's stalls.

Derek, seeing that, whined again in jealousy of seeing the Hellhound shoving his cock down his boyfriend's mouth, and envy of not being the one receiving that treatment. Jordan smirked. He wouldn't turn down the chance of fucking Derek, but his preference of Stiles was clear. Perhaps, later he would try out the alpha's ass and mouth. Maybe knot one of those.

— Oh, shut up Hale! — An angry Jackson started fucking him with a furious pace, substituing the whining from the alpha with incoherent babbling — Stop being a greedy slut, and focus on the cock you have now. 

Jackson struck Derek's prostate a few times, the fat ass making loud noises as they were hit by Jackson's hips.

— Oh shit! — The Alpha could moan at last, cumming over the floor. Jackson followed right next, filling Derek with a last sharp thrust and cumming. 

— Oh fuck, Stiles! — At that sight, Jordan started cumming too. Stiles barely had time to close his eyes, before the Hellhound withdrew his cock and started to cum. His hot, steamy seed falling over the slut's face. At the end, Stiles felt covered in that sticky substance. His eyes, however, bulged in surprise seeing the hound's massive pole already hardening again.

The four were panting when Jackson got out of Derek's hole. The slush sound of his cock leaving the tight, sticky-covered ass, broke the silence, as Jackson did:

— Fuck… — He said, seeing how drenched in cum was his dick, and how Derek's asshole leaked with his seed. — Parrish, let's change a bit.

And so they did.

— On your feet, Slut. — Derek licked his lips, seeing the Hellhound hard above him.

— You too, Slutilinski! Come here. — Jackson demanded, laying on the couch. His cock was hard, pointing up. The slut knew what to do, climbing up and stradling the beta's waist. Jackson was eager, and as soon Stiles climbed up, Jackson guided him to sit on his cock. That done, his hands took the human's hips and soon he was bouncing on the beta's fat cock, Jackson guided the rhythm and started thrusting up. — What do you want!?

— Your coc-ck! Please…

— Fucking good slut!

Jordan would've been jealous, but he was too busy to be jealous. He was on his feet. His veiny muscled arms bulged out, as he held Derek up by the underside of his thighs. The alpha closed his arms around the hound's neck, as his legs were crossed around the deputy's waist. Parrish's cock was hard, pounding Derek's ass as the Hellhound's hips thrusted up, hitting that bubble butt with his balls in loud smacks.

— How much time… you've been doing this? — His face was a ferocious one. He panted heavily.

— Me and Jackson? Do you remember… Jackson's first full moon? — He asked with difficulty.

— Since that? You fucking Slut. — He did some sharp thrusts. — Oh Hale, If I knew I could have your ass sooner. Fuck! If I knew I could've been fucking Stiles this whole time.

— Shut up-oh! — He was interrupted as his prostate suffered from Parrish's rhythm. 

In no time, Jackson and Stiles changed position. Now the slut was on his back, in the couch. Jackson was over him, he had Stiles legs around his hips and he pounded the boy on the couch. The Stilinski could only moan, holding on the beta's strong shoulders as If his life depended of it.

— Who's my Good slut? You or your cheating boyfriend?

— Me, me!

— Brace yourself! — Jackson warned, and gave a last deep thrust. He started cumming, filling the human to the point he started leaking cum from his ass. Stiles couldn't hold himself together.

— Yes, yes! — He released his seed over his own belly. — Fill me up, please!

— Do you want that? — Jordan asked, his voice full of lust. He was ready to blow his load. 

— F-fuck, yes! — Derek's hard cock started spamming, releasing cum between the Alpha and the hound.

— Oh, shit! — And then Jordan was coming too, his cock bursting inside the alpha. He even withdrew it at the end solely to allow some jets to hit the alpha's butt, sticking to his sweat skin. A drop leaked from the cock slut's ass, slowly dripping over the Hound's cock and his balls.

The sight was extremely hot and obscene, specially for Theo and Isaac, who just happened to open the loft's door. Isaac breathed heavily, Theo grinned.

— Did you call them too? — Derek's hoarse voice came, he still was in Jordan's strong grip.

— Of course. I just needed to Call them for a good fuck in the name of Stiles. — The Whittemore explained. — Theo's the same as Parrish. The pack is just tired of him talking about Stiles all the time.

— How about Isaac? — Jordan glared at the Chimera, his eyes had a jealous and possessive glint.

— He's horny. Do you know how much porn this guy watches? 

Isaac blushed, but did not say otherwise.

— You called us to fuck these two? I'm in. — Theo laughed, removing his clothes to join the party. — What about you, Isaac?

— Fuck! — He moaned as he took his own clothes too, scarf included, freeing his cock. 

The sluts salivated as they approached. Isaac wasn't as thick as the others, but was bigger than even Jackson. Theo was big, but also thicker than the others.

— Perfect! — Jackson said out loud. — Two cocks to each Slut. This Will make them happy.

— What If It isn't enough? — Jordan let Derek off his arms and cock.

— Well, we can still call a true Alpha and an angry beta.

— Although I'm sure I can satisfy Stiles perfectly fine. — Jordan spoke up, approaching the couch. His cock bouncing hard between his legs, thanks to his supernatural stamina. That drop from his previous fucking still there, dangling from his cock.

Jackson finally got off Stiles ass with a obscene sound. He was getting hard again.

— Come here, Lahey. — The beta called. — Do you want to be over or under the Slut?

— Over?

— Fine. — Jackson grunted as he laid down on the floor, gesturing to his alpha. Derek obeyed. — Turn over and sit on my cock, now!

And so the Alpha did. When he finally seated with a moan, Isaac came, crouching in front of his alpha. He lifted the Slut's legs, pushing them against the alpha's body. The changing made Derek lay on top of Jackson. His back glued to his beta's abs and hard chest, and the jock's mouth swearing right at his ear. Jackson passed his strong arms around the armpits of the alpha's equally muscled arms, effectively immobilizing him. Isaac waisted no time before inserting his own cock besides Jackson's.

— Oh, shit Fuck! — The Lahey moaned. — So tight. 

— Yeah, take these cocks, whore. — Jackson moaned, feeling Derek's ass tight again with two cocks in it.

Derek was speechless, even more when both started pistoning. Isaac plowed with mighty thrusts, his balls slapping his alpha's ass with an obscene sound.

Jordan observed his boss son on the couch ahead. His pupils big. Theo came over, stroking his own dick.

— You take his mouth! — The deputy growled. — I already had his mouth, his ass is mine.

— I don't care, as long as I put my spunk right inside him. What do you say, Stiles?

— Yes, please. Fuck me Jor! Fuck my mouth, Theo!

— You asked. — The hound warned. Then he pushed Stiles body to a better angle, climbing on the couch and laying at his side. They were both on their sides now, Stiles resting on the muscled abs of Jordan, when the hound lifted one of his legs and right there, with a single thrust, was all inside the human. Then, he could barely control himself as he started a brutal rhythm. 

— Fuck Jor… I love your abs. — Stiles traced every part of that belly with his hand.

— It's all yours. — The hound grunted between thrusts. — Touch all you want.

— Such a bitch, but my bitch! — Theo said, observing how the human whined in comparison to the Hound's growls. Jordan and Stiles were looking at each other, almost kissing, when the Chimera grabbed the human's head, turned It to him, and made him chock on his cock, jackhammering his throat almost immediately. 

The four slut-fuckers were heavily panting, their chiseled bodies sweating with pleasure. The pheromones were too much,as the alpha was fucked by his two beta's and as the Hellhound and Chimera fucked their not-so-secret object of love. So strong, that they're already popping knots.

— Shit! — Derek gasped, feeling the hard knots forming on both his betas cocks. His own cock was furiously leaking over his own abs.

Stiles could feel It too, but his words were muted by Theo's insane face-fucking pace. The try resulted in vibrating waves sent through the Raeken's hard dick.

— Yes, fucking yes! Take that knot! — The Chimera moaned, his knot finally locked behind Stiles teeth and he started cumming, not wasting a single drop down the slut's throat. Jordan was not far behind: a series of hard hits, his knot fully entered the human and he started to pour hot cum inside. The knot prevented any of escaping. The hound was wishing he could make Stiles pregnant with his pups.

The same occurred with Isaac and Jackson. Almost at the same time, they knotted Derek's ass. The Alpha couldn't say anything: He was so full! Taking one knott was hard, but two? Different from Stiles, a knot couldn't stop the rush of come which came from two werewolf cocks, and so It dripped over his crack down Jackson's dick and balls.

Both sluts spammed and came, finding themselves so full of cock.

***

Thankfully the night wasn't over. Their knots didn't last long, and so they could fuck all night in very different ways.

One time, Theo wanted to knot the Alpha, doggy-style. And so Stiles found himself being pounded by Jackson and Isaac, as Jordan knotted his mouth. The Whittemore knotted the human's ass.

Another time, Jackson wanted a turn alone with the human, lifting him up the same way the hound fucked the alpha. Even mimicking the deputy, cumming inside Stiles, but spurting the finals streams over his ass, watching as it dripped down. Derek then found himself full with three cocks. They heard about the Camping Trip stories, and Jordan laid on the floor, experimenting fucking the alpha's tits until his cock erupted at the alpha's chin. All while Isaac mounted the Hale, and Theo fucked his throat.

Next, Jackson took a turn alone with Derek. "To honour the old times, right?" He would even go upstairs and come back with that stupid and hot-as-fuck costume of Hot Dog Vendor, his cock even inside one bread over the hot dog tray. He wasn't wearing anything besides his cap, tought.

Jordan also could finally prove he was enough at providing for the human, and pounded him against the floor, all while Isaac was cumming inside Derek and the other two were fighting over the alpha's greedy mouth.

Stiles jerked off, watching as the four fuckers took the Alpha apart. Derek just didn't have any idea of what to do with so many cocks sharing his ass, mouth, slapping at his face. He couldn't see his ass free from Isaac, Jordan was already there. If his mouth was left open for a single second by Jackson, Theo did the favor of pounding his throat. When three of them knotted and Theo was left out, he turned himself to the human, counting as a Win he finally got some time alone knotting Stiles.

And so they did It in many different ways. The gangbang ended when the sluts finally collapsed, their bodies sticky everywhere, their butts completely smeared, their asses dripping with cum. In the morning they woke up. Derek woke up to discover himself spooned and still knotted by Jackson , who woke up the Alpha by trying to pound him with his cock still locked inside. Derek started moaning. The same with the hound and the human.


End file.
